The Great Diamond Authority
by Homeworld Bound
Summary: What if Gems were pitted against the Citadel Races and possibly Reapers later on?
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ This story will be solely the effect that gems will have on the Mass Effect universe. In this, Pink Diamond followed through with Earth, creating a full gem colony out of it. There _was_ a rebellion on Earth of an actual Rose Quartz and a renegade Pearl, but Sapphire was guarded by a Ruby who was not as impulsive, and thus it was stopped. Humans kept in the zoo were eventually shipped to another garden world that also happened to have a mass relay that connected to the Arcturus relay. Human history will be the same as in Mass Effect, just occurring on another planet from 5,000BCE and onwards. I own nothing and all that, just the plot of the story I write. This is my first fanfic and was written while in the clutches of insomnia. Leave reviews and all that. I hope whoever reads it enjoys, if anyone ever does.

 _Homeworld, 16,000 Years Ago_

White Diamond, the first of a new species of sentient gemstones, becomes self-aware. At this time, she stands at roughly three meters in height; her body a simple, humanoid figure with no definitive features except her everlasting radiance of light. Aimlessly moving about the large, strange planet, she stumbles upon a settlement of intelligent organic lifeforms. The organics she encounters are unforgiving to the strange figure who has stumbled upon her encampment, and instantly attack. Their weapons have little to no effect on her hard light projection, and she attempts to communicate with them. They respond with even greater fervor in attacking her. She retreats, seeking refuge from their attack. White begins to experiment with the world around her, learning of her powers as she peruses the nature of the world around her.

 _Homeworld, 15,000 Years Ago_

White Diamond, while on her journey of self discovery, encounters the organics who so cruelly attacked her those many years ago. They have advanced in their technology, and at the sight of the three meter monster told in their mythos, attack her once again. To their shock, the monster explodes in a cloud of rushing air and light. They retreat back to their city, reporting the sighting of the monster once again. Days later, in a glowing corona of white light that could be seen all around for hundreds of meters, White reforms, choosing to return as a ten meter tall humanoid with an elegant robe. She feels shock at the return to the physical world, realizing that she had effectively died and returned to life. Despite not requiring them herself, she knew of the organics' need of sustenance and drink and their penchant to cease functioning when deprived of them. She now possesses the answer to one of her greatest questions, her own mortality. With this newfound knowledge, she purposefully seeks out the pesky organics who gave her trouble and once again is poofed by their weapons. This occurs again and again, until she realizes that being of a larger size increases her chances of survival. With each reformation, she stretches her form more and more. She eventually reaches a limit of twenty-five meters tall.

White has began to use her attackers as unknowing tools in her quest of self betterment. She also discovered a valuable piece of information, that her gem located on her forehead was her weakest spot. She learned this on one of her experimental raids against the city. She received a direct hit to her gem, and felt her entire body shudder in intense pain. She knows, though, through some form of instinct, that there is nothing in all of nature that can destroy her gem, and is contented by this knowledge. Through this testing, she has gained much valuable knowledge about herself. The seed of superiority has been planted in her mind as well; she knows her place in this world, she is no prey animal to these organics, she is the perfect predator, she is their doom.

 _Homeworld, 13,000 Years Ago_

After a trying two thousand years, White Diamond has single-handedly eliminated the civilization of organics living on the planet she calls home. She now realizes, that without her adversaries, she is painfully alone. Without them, there is nothing to do except reflect upon her existence. This continues for centuries, until she makes a breakthrough with a small rock.

White Diamond, shape-shifted to much more maneuverable height of three meters, was focusing on a small rough stone. The stone, which she somehow knew to be a selenite crystal, was perfect. It was a small, rectangular crystal that was completely transparent. What White wanted was for this crystal to become as she was, a living, moving being. She did not know how this could come about, however, and began to become frustrated. In her frustration, she did not notice a strange power emanating from her body. A nearby plant and small patch of grass began to wither and the crystal began to glow with a bright, white light. Suddenly, the crystal pulled out of White's hand and floated into the air, a body composed of light forming around it, before it solidified into a small white body, roughly one meter tall. The being fell to the ground, before regarding White with a curious look. Tears begin to form in White's eyes, as she realizes her isolation was finally over.

 _Homeworld, 11,000 Years Ago_

White Diamond began producing more and more gems, deciding to fill this world with beings such as her. She began to scour the world with her new Selenite, looking for perfect crystals to bring to life. Within fifty years, she had hundreds, if not thousands, of Selenite gems following her around as loyal subjects; their crystals were not extremely rare. These Selenites did not seem to possess the same amount of powers as she, and she began to feel they were inferior to her. The Selenites were also not as nearly as intelligent as she, only barely managing to complete the simple tasks she began to assign them correctly. She also discovered the unsavory fact that they were not as invincible as she. She had poofed many for failing to complete tasks, but for the first time, she accidentally went too far; she discovered that her Selenites could be shattered. The crystal crumbled under her strong swat, and did not reform within the ten or so minutes it took for the Selenites to regain their form (they were quite simple gems after all). Instead, to White's abject horror, a flurry of limbs and body chunks began to form on the ground in front of her. In her horror, she crushed the gem shards to a fine powder and scattered it, hoping to be rid of the horrid pieces. She decided that she needed to test the true strength of her subjects and see if they were worth creating. To her embarrassment, she discovered that another common gem, quartz, would not only be much stronger than her Selenites, but also much larger and more intelligent. The drawback was that her Selenites required only a small amount of organic life energy to create, while a single quartz required nearly five times as much. She would have to just create the more useful subjects anyway, Homeworld (as she began to call it) had enough resources to make millions, if not billions of gems.

 _10,_ _000 Years Ago_

White Diamond, gem matriarch, wants to have others like her. She creates two others like her, Yellow and Blue Diamond. She delegates the production of military and the continuation of research to Yellow, while tasking Blue with the oversight of the new political systems formed from having so many subjects; Blue is also tasked with the production of a culture, commissioning art, music, dance and such. A fourth diamond also emerges. To White's abject horror, this diamond is not what she anticipated. Instead of a tall, beautiful Red Diamond emerging, a short, fluffy Pink Diamond emerges. Childish and irresponsible, Pink Diamond is kept under the strict watch of Yellow and Blue, being kept away from the general populace who would be shocked to learn of the off-color nature of Pink. White Diamond, much more detached and world weary than the others, decides to retreat from the public light and take up a ruling position instead, becoming the ruling figure of Homeworld and leaving the work to her Diamond accomplices. This begins the long rule of the Great Diamond Authority. Research teams all across Homeworld spring up, and technological advancements are being made every day. With White not having to micromanage everything, Homeworld's efficiency increases across all sectors. New machines are created, Injectors, to automatically create new gems from the life rich planet of Homeworld. Space flight is discovered, and a nearby planet, also bearing life is colonized. New types of gems are prototyped and placed into active duty, Nephrite pilots, Bismuth builders, Peridot kindergarten experts. The Peridots discover that the new planet does not have the same mineral makeup as Homeworld, and only a few types of gems are able to be produced. Pearls are first created here. Pearls are made _en masse_ and sent back to Homeworld as beautiful, hard-working servants. White Diamond receives the most perfect Pearl ever produced.

 _10,000_ _\- 5,750 Years Ago_

In the thousands of years since the Great Diamond Authority's beginning, massive technological advances have been made. They have achieved faster-than light space travel, colonized many worlds, and created a system that allows gems to be transported from location to location almost instantly. White, Yellow, and Blue have all claimed many world for themselves, producing millions of gems to fill their courts. White herself returns to Homeworld, weary from the constant work of colonizing. She would not leave again for thousands of years. Pink Diamond demands her own colony, wanting to be treated like her other Diamonds. She is given one, the planet Earth, and encounters the local intelligent life, humans. Pink's new colony is found to be a haven for the production of new quartz soldiers. Amethysts and Rose Quartzes are produced by the millions. One Rose Quartz manages to bring a Pearl to her side and trains her in the way of the sword. Unfortunately, on an attack on Blue Diamond while she was visiting Pink, the Rose Quartz and her Pearl were captured, poofed, and shattered for their insurrection. This provides an example to all of the quartzes on Earth, that Pink and her Diamond allies were not to be trifled with. Pink's colonization effort is completed, and she now holds an army of her own strong enough to defend Earth from any outside force before her allies arrive. Humans, the once dominant species on Earth, are moved to the Zoo, where they are held for hundreds of years. Eventually, they are decided unworthy of upkeep and are dumped on the nearest garden world unfit for gem colonization. This world was enough for the humans and also was coincidentally near a Mass Relay that would connect to the Arcturus Relay.

 _5,750 Years Ago - Present_

Earth is the base of operations for Pink Diamond, who has been delegated the new task of scouting for colonies with her small, but strong fleet. She discovers multiple worlds all fit for gem colonization in the Milky Way, ranging from only tens of light-years from Earth to across the galaxy in the Terminus. Not one of these worlds contains a Mass Relay, and the only one in Gem-Controlled Space is orbiting Sol. Pink Diamond, while in between scouting expeditions, notices Pluto's moon Charon, and its irregular mass for being as small as it is. Pink's ship triggers the Relay's activation, and it powers up. Her arm ship is sent to Arcturus, and she notices that the travel was faster than the Gem Race's own form of FTL. She immediately contacts her allies, Yellow and Blue, and tells them of the strange artifact. As Arcturus has no worlds with organic life that could be used to create Gems, the star is considered a pass-through system to get to others. Pink's new scouting assignment is to discover garden worlds with Mass Relays and create suitable Gem colonies that could be used as defense platforms in case of invasion. The Diamonds activate more and more Mass Relays, until they discover what is known as Relay 314. The activation of this Relay would lead to their first contact with organic life-forms that were of an (almost) equal level of development as they. The Turians stumble upon what looks like a giant pink arm pointing its fingers at Relay 314.

AN: Leave a review if it's good. Or bad. Tell me if I should or should not continue. I wrote this after the release of LFHTH.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I really did not think that anyone would read this. To everyone who does, thank you so much. There is nothing more inspiring than writing something and finding out somebody likes it. Again, thank you!

Pink Diamond's Hand Ship, Control Center-

Pink Diamond looked out of the viewport in her ship with great apathy. This relay activation was turning into just one more of many. She had even decided to take her arm ship out of its dock on Earth just to alleviate some boredom. After the thousands of years that Pink had had it, she began to realize that Earth was absolutely filthy rich in resources. Beyond the quartz soldiers her Kindergartens had produced, once she delved deeper into its crust and outer mantle, she found the absolute mother lode of olivine; Pink's number of qualified Kindergarten techs skyrocketed, allowing Earth to be plumbed for every last drop of resources as efficiently as possible. Earth even had resources beyond gem creation. There was so much metal that could be used in warships, weapons, or constructions that she had no idea what to do with it all. She ended up constructing her own full ship, based upon the one that formed when all four Diamonds linked up their ships previously. Of course, her original legs were her favorite part, but she couldn't always use them, they were the second most energy inefficient part of the ship, the torso and head being the most. She still used her legs for most scouting and relay activating missions. She really shouldn't, as they have much less powerful weapons than even the arms, but she couldn't bear to see them fall into disuse. Earth provided a stable launching platform for her to dive into being a full member of the Great Diamond Authority. She had colonized several other worlds at this point, and was quickly gaining a place of respect. While Yellow did have many competent researchers at her disposal, Earth provided Pink with the opportunity to create new gem types that proved to be just as capable if not even more so than they. Yellow's researchers were almost being surpassed by Pink's.

Earth also was disgustingly rich when it came to something that made Pink feel slightly uneasy: Pearls. Earth had the potential to make outright millions of Pearls, without even remotely draining the resources present for other gem types. Pink was always thecompassionate one, and chose to not overproduce what were effectively made-to-order, pretty slaves. She understood that some gems needed an attendant to assist in their affairs, but never supported or allowed the mistreatment of Pearls in her court. She would always scold any gem who had the audacity to mistreat a Pearl in her presence, and once resorted to shattering a many times repeat offender. Not once after in the 4,652 years since then has a gem harmed a Pearl in her court. However, under all the support of Pearls, there was still a not unsignificamt abount of fear. Pink still remembers after all of these years the renegade Pearl that stood alongside the traitorous Rose Quartz that was stopped at the sky arena by Blue's guards. If one Pearl could shake her mental conditioning, could two? Or ten? Or hundreds? If she fully extorted Earth's Pearl making capabilities, who is to say she would not have had an entire army's worth of Pearls rebelling? They make the perfect spies and assassins, always falling into the background and able to strike when least expected-

"Augh!" Pink nearly jumped off her throne.

"I apologize, my Diamond," Pink's Pearl said, "but your Peridot has been trying to gain your attention."

"Which one?," she asked.

"Facet 3f5m, Cut 4xl," responded the Peridot, saluting primly from the floor in front of Pink's throne. "My Diamond, I have come to inform you that we have found that a ship has entered the system-"

Pink cut her off. "There is a ship in this system!?" she shouted.

"Y-yes, an unknown s-ship, my Diamond," her Peridot fearfully stuttered. Pink was known far amd wide as the most merciful and caring Matriarch, but all knew for as kind amd gentle she was, she was still a diamond, and could shatter them at any second. Pink took a moment to calm herself, before she shooed the Peridot off. Pink began to ponder the consequences of this ship's existence.

"They can't be one of ours, they aren't using the correct communication frequencies. And for sure they can't be one of Yellow or Blue's." Pink looked up, startled, "White? No, she'd never spy on me that obviously... Then who could this ship be?"

Suddenly, the same Peridot called out to her, "My Diamond, the unknown ship is attempting to hail us!"

Pink froze. If she spoke to this ship, and caused any issue for the Authority, Yellow and Blue would never let her see the end of it. And if she really messed up, "Urgh," Pink said out loud. White would be displeased. She mustered up all of her courage and commanded her Peridot, "Patch us through."

Spirit's Pride, Bridge

"Captain!" shouted a comms officer, "The unknown ship is responding to our hail!"

Captain Regius was a little surprised, most ships that were caught attempting to break such a severe rule would have sped away at the first sight of the patrol. He had also never seen a pirate ship of this size, or... shape. He had never seen a ship designed based on such an... anatomical design. Focusing, Regius commanded his ensign to respond.

"Sir, the aliens are responding in full communications range. Spirits, they are even communicating with gamma rays! Sir, this signal is exceedingly strong. Its strength is enough that these aliens could communicate between star systems with no need for communication buoys!"

Well, that is quite interesting, Regius thought. If I could get my talons on that tech for the Heirarchy, it would greatly benefit our fleets! "Open communications! I want to see what this rulebreaker looks like."

The telescreen at the front of his bridge shone with a bright light, before an image began to solidify, and what he saw confused him. On the screen appeared to be a 3 meter tall, pink, being. The being stated something to him, obviously unintelligible, and he began to respond with a standard warning message before suddenly,

"There! You do understand me?" the creature on the other end of the feed replied.

Captain Regius stared in shock. Never before had he seen a race create a working translator so quickly. These oddly-colored beings must have been kept a secret by one of the other races. How else could they have a working translator already?

"Who are you, and why do you seem so angry?" Pink asked, the perfect image of confusion and innocence.

"What do you mean, why am I so angry!? _You_ are breaking one of the Citadel Council's most important rules!" Regias shouted, incoherent with rage.

"The who?" Pink asked.

Regias paused. This alien could not have invented a translator so fast, they must have dealt with _one_ of the others. Unless... this was the first contact with an advanced, undiscovered new race and he had just bungled it up royally. He decided that the best option would be to try and get this being to come to the Citadel to speak with the Council.

Mumbling qietly to himself, "I'm not paid enough for this," Regias continied, "Unknown alien captain, I order you to follow me to the Cotadel where you will be tried for your crime of attmpting to activate a mass relay. Let it be known for the record, anything you say can and will be used against you in trial."

The being on the screen stared at Regias for a moment, then started to laugh. And then she laughed harder amd harder.

"You are going to put me on _trial_?" Pink asked, now laughing hysterically. "As if you could pin me with any sentence, I'm Pink Diamond!" With this, she lapsed into greater hysterics; Regias heard other small voices laughing as well, her crew perhaps? His anger at being dismissed so rudely grew.

"How dare you? I am the captain of this vessel and will be respected!" Regias protested vehemently.

"But you're organic!" Pink said shrilly as she laughed.

Siddenly, Regias' demeanour changed to that of pure shock and fear. 'Organic' she said? His thoughts began to race, understanding now how they could translate his words so quickly, images of the Geth and Quarians flew through his mind, each one more awful than the last. He glanced grimly to his comms officer, and then to his weapons officer. He muted his feed and looked away from the screen.

"Men, do you know what this means? We have a ship full of AI attempting to activate this relay. We know what we must do." With this Regias looked back to the screen and unmuted himself. "Artificial Intelligence! We have no choice but to destroy you!" He looked left, "Fire all aimed weapons!" He then cancelled the comm-link. "Spirits, guide me in this attack," he prayed before fully focusing on the fight ahead of him.

Pink Diamond's Ship

Pink looked at her Pearl in shock, then at the rest of her crew.

"What was that all about?" she said before her ship suddenly rocked violently.

"My Diamond, the organics have hit us directly! We are taking a not insignificant amount of damage!" one of her Nephrite crew shouted.

Pink was shocked, never before had her ship ever been damaged by anything other than freak accidents. Such as the time when two novice Nephrites were piloting the ship out of dock for repairs and ended up dragging it betweem two cliffs and causing all of the outer layer to be scraped off. Shaking her head to rid the cobwebs, "Fire main cannons!" she said to her peridot manning the weapons. The giant hand moved to form the shape of a finger gun before a humongously powerful directed energy weapon poured from the pointer finger. To Pink's shock, the other ship seemed to have no resistance to her weapon at all; it was neatly pierced by the beam and exploded. Obviously some major system was hit. Pink considered this, if she could defeat a ship in one blast, how difficult could conquering this species be? They could not possibly be strong enough to defeat them.

With this, Pink Diamond abandoned the activation of Relay 314, and returned to Earth to inform Yellow and Blue of what happened. White would only be contacted when she conquered the entire nation. She didn't like to be bothered for anything less.

Earth, Pink Diamond's Main Hub

Docking the arm ship with the rest of the massive ship body, Pink and her Pearl retreated to her chambers on the surface. She immediately sat on her throne and asked Pearl to set up a conference call with the other two Diamonds. They answered, assuming her scouting mission had ended early when Pink began to regale them with the story of the interaction at Relay 314.

"Their ship couldn't withstand one barrage?" Yellow asked, scoffing.

"They never considered that you were unaware of this law amd could not possibly be punished for breaking it?" Blue pondered, wondering if these aliens could be smy more short sighted.

Pink answered their questions to the best of her ability while asking them for advice on what to do next.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We must meet with this 'Citadel Council' at once so that we can subjugate them," Yellow responded primly.

"Yellow!" Blue scolded, "We cannot just destroy almost every sentient organic species we come across. We can move them to other suitable worlds that we don't need, like that world that didn't have enough life to support gem creation."

Yellow considered this. "No, I belive we should subjugate them, but I am willing to meet with them." Yellow and Blue looked at Pink at this point. "What do you say Pink? Shall we destroy these organics or shall we speak with them first before we do?" Yellow asked, her voice showing she clearly wished to attack and not bother with diplomacy.

"We should speak first with them, see if they have any potential in becoming clients of us. We may be able to use them for our own benefit," Pink replied. Blue looked pleased at this.

"Well alright," Yellow conceded. "We leave in three rotations. Understood?" Without waiting for an answer, "Good," she said testily, severing the communication.

"Pink, I believe you made the right devision," Blue said, beaming with pride. "I'm glad that you listened to my lessons and still remember them today. I shall see you when we depart for the meeting." With one last smile, Blue closed the communication panel.

Pink's eyes gained stars as she turned to her Pearl. "Pearl!" she said, dragging out the 'l,' "I can't believe we're meeting with another civilization that is advanced! The only other race we ever saw even close to becoming truly civilized were the humans, and we just left them... on a planet... by themselves..." Pink trailed off, realizing that the Diamonds may have overlooked something when Pearl replied to her, "It is very exciting, my Diamond. You should probably have at least one rest state before making your address to your court and the meeting." "Oh, wonderful idea, Pearl, I'll do just that." Whith this, Pink Diamond began to do something abnormal for gems;she settled down for a nap, something she had mentioned the wonders of to Yellow and Blue mamy times, only to be told that it was a silly organic function that only existed so they could waste even more time of their pointless lives. Pink ignored them and continued to enjoy her naps, no matter how short they may be.

A few hours later, Pink awoke and began to prepare her address to her court. The gems aboard her ship were sworn to secrecy and thus could not reveal anything without her permission. Still, there were rumors flying about that something _unusual_ had happened with Relay 314's activation and the Diamonds were going to be involved. This rumor was ,of course, correct and would be answered by Pink's address.

"Subjects, we have discovered a mew form of organic life that has achieved spaceflight and seems to have as much advancement as we in our expansion among the stars. Yellow, Blue and myself will be travelling to speak with their leaders to discern what benefits we could gain from either subjugating, or allying with them. We leave in two rotations. Now please return to your normal duties, that will be all." She clapped twice and the crowd hurried back to their positions while Pink returned to her leg ship. She would have to prepare for the journey, amd needed to assemble a crew of diplomats amd guards. She believed a core group of Quartzes, Agates, and Citrines would be more than enough to guard her diplomats. With this, Pink prepared to set off to meet with Yellow and Blue at Relay 314, where they would then travel into the unknown land of Citadel-Controlled space.

AN: Again, thanks for reading. Next chapter will contain citadel council meetings and their reaction to polymorphic sentient rocks. Gems are going to be overpowered in this, as they should be, with the ability to suck planets completely dry of all of their resources while creating billions of gems, soldiers whose only upkeep is morale and literally come back from death unless you destroy a small, hard to reach part. Humans are there, hidden behind one of the Arcturus conncetor relays. Leave reviews, I love everyone who does. I hope to see you again.


End file.
